collegementorsforkidsdocumentarywrd112001fandomcom-20200214-history
Script
Shae Scanlon College Mentors for Kids Script (This is very tentative. The interviews have been staged for now.) Shae (voiceover with statistics and information on the screen; also include background music): College Mentors for Kids is a growing nonprofit organization which pairs over 2,000 first- through sixth-grade children with 2,000 local college student mentors. College Mentors has chapters on 32 university campuses across the nation, including here at the University of Kentucky. (Include informational clip from College Mentors website.) Our local organization helps elementary school students in the Lexington area Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Shae: We interviewed Dr. Kim Woodrum, who is the advisor of the University of Kentucky chapter for College Mentors for Kids (voiceover in the background while the interview is starting on screen; also add light music) Ben: Why do you believe that the College Mentors for Kids program is successful? Woodrum: I think the general act of being a role model for a child in need is beneficial for an elementary-aged student. The guidance that these students receive in this program truly helps them, whether in their home life or school life. Bryce: How can College Mentors streamline the application process to improve upon it? Woodrum: Well, we can seek to add more members to our board in the decision-making process of picking mentors to quicken the process. Ben: How do you measure the successfulness of this program? Woodrum: Well, we can look at student’s grades, and we see a drastic improvement after the student becomes a part of our program. Also, we notice a personality change in the child, as they become more joyful and focused learners. Bryce: Do you believe College Mentors for Kids can impact national education as a whole? Woodrum: Definitely. This growing program will soon impact more and more schools across the nation, and more children will be successful because of it. Include clip of us walking on campus/sitting in the library while providing more background of the program. Include us talking about statistics and facts about the organization. Also talk about College Mentors for Kids on a national level, as well as similar mentorship programs. Shae: We interviewed Maddie Conrad, president of the University of Kentucky chapter of College Mentors for Kids, for a more detailed and student-focused look on the organization. Shae: How many mentors are involved in the Kentucky chapter of College Mentors for Kids? Maddie: There are around *** mentors, and our chapter is growing each year with a record number of eager applicants. McKayla: What positive benefits do the mentors themselves receive from being a part of this program? Maddie: There are just a countless number of benefits from this program. First, mentors learn great life skills through working with children, such as patience and leadership. Second, it’s essentially very rewarding to see your time and effort help a child develop into a great individual. Shae: What kind of qualities do you look for in a mentor? Maddie: Well, the mentor needs to be academically strong. They should also possess a strong sense of time management skills. Additionally, they should be approachable and likable, which are key attributes in working with children. McKayla: What type of activities do the students and the mentors do with one another? Maddie: There are a variety of mentorship activities. A lot of them involve helping the student with schoolwork. Also, the mentors talk to the kids about their lives and their problems. They also play fun games with one another and bond. Shae: Do you believe that the UK mentors are good role models for the children? Maddie: Of course! Our mentors are some of the most excellent individuals I have ever met. I can just tell by the students’ reactions that they definitely look up to our mentors and wish to embody their great qualities one day. Insert footage of us going in depth about how College Mentors for Kids can positively impact the mentor's lives, character, and future career. Possibly insert another clip from the College Mentors for Kids website. Include possible criticisms of mentorship programs to ensure that the documentary contains a diverse range of opinions from multiple sources. (These clips will be filmed on campus, in the library, and in the Media Depot.) Shae (voiceover in the background while interview is starting on the screen): We interviewed a student who is a part of the College Mentors for Kids program. He is in third grade at a local Lexington elementary school. He provided us insight on what he likes about the mentorship program. Leah: Tell us about your mentor and what you like about her. Student: My mentor’s name is Claire. She’s really nice and cool! She always asks me how my day is going and how I’m feeling that day. I really look up to her, and I want to go to Kentucky one day like her! Leah: How does your mentor help you? Student: Claire always helps me with schoolwork I’m having trouble with. Like, she helps me with hard math problems and checks over my English homework. She even quizzes me with my vocabulary words. Leah: Are you happy that you’re a part of College Mentors for Kids? Student: Yes! I love it so much and my mentor is one of my best friends. Insert footage of us going more in depth about how these children receive the help they need through this program. Maybe include more statistics and success stories. Include conclusion talking about the future of College Mentors for Kids, and how this can impact generations to come. (Insert credits with footage of ourselves and our interviewers.) Questions to ask the interviewee: